The invention relates to a tool for holding and spacing structural members. The invention is particularly useful in the building trades for holding and properly spacing studs for nailing to ceiling and floor joists, or bridges, or fastening to plates and sills. The invention also has application to the handling of large timbers, metal girders and rails, and the like, and all types of building trades.
In its preferred form, the invention is ideally suited for use by a single worker, and simply and effectively performs its spacing and holding functions. The tool can be made lightweight, and may be used by a single worker to positively move structural components into place onsite, while straightening any bows or twists that may exist therein.
The three major components of the tool according to the invention are a first jaw assembly, a second jaw assembly, and a locking lever. The first jaw assembly includes a linear body portion and a pair of stationary first jaws spaced from each other a fixed predetermined distance, and extending parallel to each other in the same direction from the first end of the body portion. The second jaw assembly also includes a linear body portion and a pair of stationary second jaws. The first jaw assembly body portion is bifrucated, and the second jaw assembly body portion has a central portion. The locking lever includes a bifrucated body portion, the arms of the locking lever being received between the arms of the first jaw assembly, and the central portion of the second jaw assembly being received between the arms of the locking lever.
The arms of the locking lever are pivotally mounted to the first jaw assembly arms, and to the second jaw assembly central portion. The pivot points are such that the jaw assemblies are movable from a first, locked position wherein the central portion of the second jaw assembly is between the arms of the first jaw assembly and the first and second jaws are spaced a fixed predetermined distance from each other, to a second, unlocked position wherein the central portion of the second jaw assembly is exterior of the arms of the first jaw assembly, and the first and second jaws are not spaced a fixed predetermined distance from each other. An over-center action is provided as the locking lever moves the jaw assemblies to the first, locked position, with a pair of stops fixed to the first jaw assembly stopping further movement of the locking lever.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a simple and effective tool for spacing and holding structural members. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.